Into Our Adventure
by mightyundefeated
Summary: Natsu, along with happy and the rest of Fairytail seven were branded as the nation's greatest criminal and were scattered throughout the kingdom. Now a new set of hurdles has appeared before the kingdom and are currently in need of fairytail's help. Find out as the third princess set out to bring them together. Powerful/Natsu. Natsu x Older Wendy.
1. chapter 1

**WHERE WE MET!**

"Yo happy, I've caught 40 fishes today"

Natsu bragged boastfully, puffing his chest out in pride and in his right hand was a large fishing net filled with fishes which he swung over his shoulder and his fishing rod on the other hand.

Happy jaw dropped to the ground, his mouth watering like crazy as he stared at the fish swung over his best friend's shoulder. Picking his jaw, slowly making his way towards him.

"Natsu, have I ever told you how much I cared about you as my best friend" the feline said with the cutest kitty face he could stir forth.

Natsu deadpanned "Not gonna work on me pal."

Happy began to tear up a river from his eyes seeing his plan had failed in just an instant.

"N-natsu i-i gonna d-die if I d-don't e-e-eat s-something!"

Natsu smirked deviously "If you die, I'm just gonna roast your corpse and eat the edible parts. More food for me"

Happy paled in fright, his eyes ghostly white from his best friends' extreme remarks. They had both discern everything they do a silly competition especially when it has something to do with food . Like every other day Natsu had 'unfailingly won again the game leaving happy with little to no food to eat. It's just the little cat luck to be unable to get enough.

Currently, these two lived far far away from human civilisation, located in the middle of the great sea was a tiny island jungle marked by its' dense forest trees and tall bushes which may hide wild reptiles or tiny beasts.

Deep inside the island was a little cottage made from the timbers of trees to act as shelter for the nights, exclusively to rain and heavy sunshine. Living in solitude was something you never get used to but these two friends had managed to stay alive each passing day, not that they were able to get out of there but they had their reasons for choosing to stay.

Well, on the bright side, Natsu wasn't fazed about their present lifestyle since he actuay once lived in the wilds, so it's only natural that he feels a little more at home rather then feeling hopeless and traumatised.

"I'm just kidding buddy. I'll share with you like we always have" he gave him his signature grin. The cat quickly cleaned his tears, cheerfully chanting 'fish, fish' all over and over again making the older man laugh.

"Come now, let's head home" Natsu said as they both headed for home.

The sun began to bleed a reddish-orange colour, signalling the end of the day and it was time for the moon to take over. Natsu and happy had settled down beside their home, sitting on broken rocks they could find. Equally sharing the fish in two halves they vacuumed it like hungry wolves, bones and pieces of fish flesh flew all over the place from their wild eating manner.

 ** _Fully nighttime..._**

After an hour of eating and laughing, they laid down on the cold solid land, stargazing mindlessly with no actual motive to observe them.

"Ne Natsu..." happy whispered enough in his hearing distance.

Natsu only hummed in response to happy.

"Do you ever think we could go back there?"

Waiting for a reply, happy occupied himself by counting the stars.

"Dunno happy, it could take long for all I care."

"And you don't care about what happens?"

He gave a straight reply "Not really."

"But why" happy argued "I mean you know everything has been a lie right. Why did you runaway?!"

Natsu turned to his sides, opposite from happy, closing his eyes to shut himself from the outside world while in deep thoughts.

"You know buddy, it better to sometimes stay quiet than to act."

"I don't see how staying quiet is helping us right now!" happy raised his voice at him in frustration. Realising his mistake he solemnly apologised "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright happy" Natsu turned to him and grinned "It's not like they could beat me right" he cracked up with a small laugh, patting the cat softly.

"No, I think they could defeat you"

"Oh really, then who?

"Not to burst your bubble or anything but they're actually a lot of them" happy gloated.

"Then name them!"

"Yeah I will" happy stated "Like Jose!"

Natsu blinked.

He blinked again.

And again.

He roared in an uncontrollable laughter, hitting hard on the ground with tears threatening to pour out from both eyes.

"J-j-j-j-jo-jose" he laughed even harder.

"Y-yeah..." happy trailed off, laughing with him. Happy knew all too well what Natsu was capable off and it was just a fit to crack him up.

"Good one buddy" he said after a good ten minutes of laughter.

"Aye sir"

"You know, even the old man could defeat him with ease. If I were to say, I'll replace him with zero. I wonder why he wasn't in the league back then, he's supposedly more powerful than Jose to me"

"Aye. Even Jellal could defeat him"

Natsu yawned tiredly "Meh, let's hit the bed buddy."

Happy also yawned tiredly, showing just how tired he was from hunting all day without much success. Natsu picked him up and went indoors, ready to hit the bed. After changing into their sleep wear, they dosed off to sleep.

 ** _The next morning..._**

Natsu and happy had both awoken to a new day, ready as ever to hunt for breakfast. Although they hunt everyday in the sea since it was abundant in nature, one would think they could never empty the sea no matter how long it takes. Think again, if it really were these two, they were ever ready to empty the ocean of it's sea food.

"Ne happy, let's see whose gonna get more fish today" the pinkette grinned.

Happy thought about for a while before speaking up "Let's set up a new rule then."

Natsu raised a brow "What rules?"

"Winner has to share"

"Huh?!"

Happy smiled deviously at his very own plan. Whether he win or lose, this time he's gonna eat as much as he likes even though he fished or not. But his friend wasn't so stupid to stupidly agree at it.

"Like I said, winner has to share everything" he repeated.

"Do you think I'm stupid or what?"

"It's not my fault fishes run away from me when I talk about eating them"

"Oh, so it's my fault then"

"Maybe it is"

"Then how is it my fault you talk to them and they ran away when you drool and mutter stupid words about eating them!"

"Are you gonna-"

"Wait happy!" Natsu shut him up, while scanning their surrounding for something. Something felt off to him right now, he felt more presence than needed invading their tiny Paradise.

"What is it Natsu?" he asked curiously at his change of behaviour.

"Seems like we've been invaded"

"Invaded?" happy felt a little disturbed yet happy about it, finally he was going to see someone other than themselves for the first time in 15 years. Too bad they could be villains and he would be forced to blast them to oblivion.

"Fly above the island and tell me what they're up to okay"

Happy saluted, revealing his white angelic pair of wings as he took to the sky to scout the area for any intruders and what they were up to.

"Hey boss, god serena ordered us to bring her back unharmed!" a skinny man said, visibly shivering from his very own imagination of punishment that would be sent out to them if they went against his orders.

"Don't worry men, just leave everything up to me" the man known as the boss said.

He was a huge hunk of flesh and muscles, veins stretching through each muscles. He wore peasant clothes and a broadsword hung on his waist, threatening to fall out at any moment. Behind him were a bunch of his minions with him as their leader.

He had a pair of dark eyes, toned face, dried rough lips and a bald head that reflected to the rays of the sun. In his hands was a beautiful girl with long silky blue hair gently swaying to the tune of the wind. She wore a long white princess garment, dirtied at the low edge around the ankle from seeming running around.

Laying unconsciously as he carried her bridal style, he licked his dirty lips "We are going to have some _fun_. And when I mean _we_ , its just me and her."

"But boss, I don't think that's a very good idea" another man said nervously "we might get into a lot of trouble if we harm-"

"Silence you incompetent fools!" the bulky man raged in annoyance, turning to them to see their cowering form when he angrily looked down on them.

"I am in charge of this mission and what I do should not be questioned by neither of you small fries. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear!" his minions turned white like a ghost, frozen from fear like they had seen the devil himself.

"Y-yes S-sir!" they spoke in unison.

He grinned in satisfaction at his absoluteness. Walking towards a nearby tree, he tied the young woman to a tree while making sure it was strong enough to hold her in position once she had awoken. His men watched him with keen eyes as he shred her garment into pieces, ogling at her considerably nice asset.

She unconsciously tensed and fidgeted from his handling of her clothes off her. The wind began to hit all part of her body making her uncomfortable in her sleep. Finally waking up to the lights of the day, she took in to her surrounding not having a clue as to what was going on.

"W-what's h-h-happening?!" she softly said to no one in particular subsequently feeling a little lightheaded.

"Oh good, you're awake my darling" a deep masculine voice rang into her ears. She gazed up to meet a cow-like man with bulky muscles and bald head.

"W-what's going o-on?" she asked again.

"Well you see we are about to have some _fun_ time together" he smirked in lust.

"Fun?" she mazed at his statement. What does he mean by _fun_? She wondered. She tried to move but wouldn't bulge from her current position. Look down to herself she screeched in shock "W-w-what a-are y-you d-d-doing to m-me?!"

Then she remembered his word for fun. She precisely understood what was going on now. She was totally surrounded by a group of lustful men seeing her in nothing but her underwears. She may be a little innocent but she clearly have a good idea of what was going to happen to her. Just a glimpse of that image made her reeled in fright.

"Oh, seems like you know what I mean, don't you" he brought his face closer to hers, taking a few strands of her hair and sniffed it in pleasure "What a naughty princess you are. I just can't get enough of fantasizing about me and you in a love making process" he gave her a lecherous smile and licked his lips.

She felt disgusted that such a person would be the first to touch her in such manner. She would rather die than let him touch her but right now even death was far far away from her.

The sight of the young woman in just her underwears, her boobs bounced from her trying to break free and make a run for it ignite a burning desire within him to get it on with her.

Slowly bringing both his hands to her breast, hot steam made their way out of his nose, thick sweat and red blush adorned his face as he made a grabbing motion when he got closer to her breast.

She became extremely terrified. No matter how hard she tried to break free, the ropes won't bulge in response. Her body alone had been sullied by their dirty gaze on her. Touching her with his filthy hands would break her spirit and drown her soul.

'What do I do. I'm alone with them. Even if I scream for help no one lives here and I can't fight them' she panicked in her thoughts.

Shutting her eyes closed as he drew even closer to her. This was it for her, her pride would be shattered and staled by these hooligans, these ruffians.

'Someone...please...help me...' she prayed silently in her mind, a single tear escaped down her cheek to confirm her hopeless.

"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here"

Everyone stopped their movement, startled at the sudden entry of a new voice. They searched around like chickens with loosed heads, drawing out their swords from its sheath they ganged up together to form a protective wall each other.

"I'm up here" they traced it up to a nearby tree only to see a young teen with an unusual hair colour which was pink was waving at them with a goofy smile. He wore a left sleeved buttoned up vest with gold trimmings at the edge, a white baggy pants that reached below his knees and most amazingly a blue cat with white angelic wings beside him.

"What are they?!" a man said in wonder at the sight of pink haired boy and a blue cat with wings.

"Who are you to disturb my entertainment?!" the bulky man clearly expressed his displeasure when he was about to enjoy the heavenly meal right in front of him He was going to make him regret the day he was ever born.

"Well for starters, I don't think it's manly enough to do it here. Please go home and have your fun and not get my island pregnant will ya" Natsu said calmly while looking at the older man straight in the eyes.

"Oi Natsu" happy whispered "she's clearly in trouble"

He just ignored the feline and focused on the bald man.

"Oh really. And will you make us leave then?" his men snickered at the thought of a boy with pink locks overpowering them was just too impossible to imagine.

Natsu hummed thoughtfully "Nah, I can't make you guys leave" he shook his head to confirm his response.

"Good, now you've realise who you're talking to right" the bald man beamed with pride, deliberately flexing his muscles to show off just how strong he was.

"Well, I never said you guys won't leave"

"What? are you going against my command, boy" he turned from a flexing fool to an angry lion.

Natsu toned change to a serious "I'll give you to the count of 5, leave this island"

"How dare you give me condition against my own movement. Do you know who I am?!"

5.

"Lacking manners against those superior to you. Haven't you realised you are just powerless against me? Like a bug facing an elephant"

4.

"I will make use of your hairless pelt to make a nice coat for myself and your pink hair as fur"

3.

"Boss, what are we waiting for? Let's get him!" his men told. Clearly not finding a good taste to the arrogance of the pink man.

2.

"Get him and make sure to make him eat his guts!" they began charging towards him.

1.

"Time's up"

Happy immediately flew at max speed to the cloud. Everyone watched curiously as a large blue magical circle appeared, big enough to cover the whole island. The young feline disappeared into it like he was been pulled in.

"Happy" Natsu whispered "Take out these garbage off our island"

A blue bright hue shone over the island and out from it came a huge blue dragon, towering over 30feet tall.

 **"I hear you natsu"** the dragon bellowed in resonance to his best friend's voice, looking at their invaders like a predator that had found it's prey.

"D-d-d-d-d-dragon!" they screamed in terror, overwhelmed by the mighty appearance of the dragon.

"I warned you but I guess it's too late now" Natsu smiled innocently.

"N-n-no, w-we w-w-were w-wrong, p-p-please s-s-s-spare u-us!" the bald man pleaded desperately for his life to be spared. His pride would do him no good now, all he could think of was to run away but he couldn't. Frozen in fear at the unexpected appearance, he peed himself.

"So disgraceful. Happy finish up"

The dragon opened its mouth wide, a large blue ball of energy filled with large amount of power flowed endlessly from the sky and into its mouth. Deciding it was enough, he launched it towards the group of barbaric men.

Hot tears flowed down their eyes and the strench of pee filled the area as they desperately tried to escape its wrath but were unlucky to do so.

 **Roar of the Blue Dragon!"** torret of blue energy shot down like laser beam from its mouth, destroying more than half of the island in the process, not even sparing the earth itself as they was blast into oblivion. The ocean shook in rage from the explosion and the sky turned dark for a brief second like it was out of daylight energy.

The bulky man and his minions were nowhere to be found, not even their swords nor sheath nor a strand of their hair were seen anymore. Not like they had hair anyway. Seems like their existence had just been erased, oh well.

Happy reverted back to his original size and flew down to Natsu who had the girl in a bridal style. Little visible steam still came out from the felines' mouth after using a breath attack.

"Oh great! Look what you've done happy" Natsu gravels in annoyance.

Happy gave him a puzzled look "You told me to blast them out of the island!"

"I told you to, but I never said with excessive force"

"Oh goodness, now it's my fault?" he said with a knowing answer.

"Well duh, who else turned into a 30feet dragon and shot blue energy from it's mouth" he sarcastically assumed a thinking position "Oh I know, it's you!"

"Maybe next time, fight the battle yourself!"

"What? Then what will be doing?" at this point he was beginning to fume in anger.

"Nothing!"

"Um..." a timidly frightening bluenette called out, finally gaining their attention. They had both forgotten they had someone else with them, much less in his very arms.

"...Could you let me down?" she asked in a polite manner.

His annoyance washed away in a instant " Not unless you let me fondle your boobs a little" he winked at her.

Set her on her own too feet, she was about to thank him when he suddenly groped her breast with both of his hands, fondling it roughly causing her to screech from the sudden movement and pleasure.

"Wow, its' so soft and squishy. Its bounce with every touch and moves like jelly."

She felt like she was about to melt from his touch. The way he rubbed on her made her to almost lose her sense of reasoning, almost.

"S-sir, p-please t-that's e-e-en-eno-enough" she managed to say in between moans of pleasure. His eyes sparked a bright orange star and he increased his pace. She bit a finger trying to stop her moans from escaping her lips any further.

"That's enough you pervert!" happy flew at max speed, ramming his head into Natsu's nose, slamming him into a nearby tree.

She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath after their little 'play' a moment ago.

"T-thank y-you"

"You're welcome" happy replied back to her. Honestly he was pissed off at Natsu right now. He felt the strong need to destroy him along with the rest of the island. "Don't mind that good for nothing idiotic pervert, he doesn't know when to control himself sometimes."

"I-it's fine" she smiled at the cat who sighed in tiredness.

"No, you should feel angry at least. He just molested you. Heck you can kill him for all I care" he spatted.

"No way, I can't do that to him" she gave him a troubled smile "if it weren't for you two, I don't want to think about what would have happened to me."

Happy merely smiled at her answer to him. Certainly most people would find his action offensive but she took no offense and was even still grateful towards them. Something about her was so pleasing to the cat and he doesn't know what. Maybe it was her kindness, who knows.

The pink haired culprit zapped towards happy, headbutting each other in a not-so-friendly way.

"Oi happy" he whispered dangerously to the feline with their heads lashed together "What the fuck, I was just enjoying the time of my life!"

"Oh yeah? Well tell that to my lawyer!" Happy backfired at him.

"Fuck your lawyer! I think I'm hungry for some cat stew right now" Natsu growled dangerously. Happy wasn't fazed by his threat, he was one hundred percent sure he could stand his ground against Natsu once they began battling but neither one of them, deep down in their heart would ever want to hurt each other in that manner.

Happy dyed himself in his blue aura "Cat stew? Well I'm also hungry for some stupid fiery meat!" happy yelled as Natsu lit himself ablaze, ready to take him on anytime, anywhere.

"oh yeah, bring it on!"

"You..." the girl screaked, stepefied by what she just saw, earning both of their attention, they looked at each other with confusion.

"What's wrong...miss?" happy asked, not sure what her name was. She was still in shock as a few droplet of tears made passage from her eyes and down to her jaw, dripping to the ground.

"You...You...You're Sir Dragneel"

Natsu raised a brow and crossed both hands in his chest "Well I haven't had that name in a long while"

She had a face like a lost child that had finally made her way back home. Cleaning her tears, she introduced herself "I'm Wendy marvel Fiore. Third princess of the kingdom of Fiore." she bowed her head after her brief introduction.

"Nice to meet you too Wendy and call me Natsu. I don't look too old now, do I?" he chuckled.

He most definitely knew who this girl was. He felt some kind of relief washed over him when she told her name. But something about her appearing on their island seemed off to them.

"So why is the princess been chased those men and even stripped down to her undergarments?" happy asked in curiosity. He wanted to know exactly what was going on since Natsu wouldn't be less interested to know.

"I want to touch something" Natsu blurted out. He sweatdropped at his action after noticing the glare happy gave him.

"You lecher, you're thinking of groping her again, aren't you"

"It's not my fault it felt good, besides, it's not you business to what I do"

"Trust me, I don't want to involve myself with you but her business is my business!" happy declared. This made her almost broke down in tears seeing that they actually cared for her even those they just met in a not so pleasing circumstance.

"Sorry wendy-chan, this bastard just don't know how to control himself" happy apologized to her, shooking her head in response. "No, it's fine. The thought of happy-san caring about me is more than enough" she smiled.

'Damn him, she's such an angel' happy thought.

"Well it's not my fault she's cute" Natsu blurted out again, making her blush different shades of pink.

"So what's the problem Wendy?" happy asked.

Her smile dropped, feeling downcasted she replied "I am on a mission to gather the seven grand criminals of Fiore or I won't be able to save the kingdom" they both narrowed their eyes as she continued "The brand of the ten saints has overthrown the king and took over the kingdom. When my dad fell sick, they saw the opportunity to control everyone all in the name of aiding the sick king. Those who rebelled against their prejudice were thrown into the dungeon to rot away, the people are living in fear now, no one is there to assure them that everything would be alright. They plan to use the kingdom to wage war against other nation to gain control of the world. My father had no knowledge of his because of his blindless and ill health. Please, I need your help to restore back the kingdom and save the king" she went on her knees, her face to the ground in supplication to them for help.

Happy looked at Natsu for response but sighed from the lack of response he got. He wondered if he was contemplating on helping her or not, in his opinion he was definitely ready to help her but it wasn't going to be easy since it was the Ten Saints she mentioned. On a serious note, even the current Natsu would be insufficient in dealing with them. Maybe he was forming a good plan to counter them?

"Happy, protect her for a few minutes" it wasn't a statement and neither was it a request. It was definitely a command. Natsu imposing a command on him was rare and now he had done it after a really long time, something serious was about to take place. Without asking for a reason, he simply obliged to his wish, making himself the size of a human, he took hold of the confused girl and took off to the sky.

Natsu moved further away from their spot, since the island was half destroyed, he couldn't move more than fifty metres. Stopping to face the ocean, he stood motionlessly with a straight and unyielding gaze like he was expecting something.

"What's wrong with him happy-san?" Wendy asked excited, curious to what was about to happen.

"I don't really know but once he's like that, he's not fooling around anymore. All I have to do is simply do what asked of me" he replied insufficiently.

Suddenly a large spear made from the combination of earth magic and lightning magic quickly came into view at jet-speed, making the ocean to part momentarily at the force of it's speed. It was larger than an average human being, soaring wildly, it wasted no to time to get to the island. Natsu quickly brought both hands forward and took hold of the spear but it continouosly went on, driving him backwards, scattering the earth and blowing off trees from the power of the spear.

Natsu sighed, with a powerful stomp that cracked the floor beneath him, the spear abruptly stopped from his power surge, with one hand he dispersed the spear.

 _"Blind blazing vortex"_ huge whirlpool of fire blast forth from his right hand, ramming it into the spear as it immediately dispersed like ashes of burnt paper. His attack stretched all the way to the middle of the ocean, steams rose when fire came in contact with the water, filling the air with white fog. The evaporated water went into the sky, making the clouds heavy and ready to recycle the droplet into rain.

Wendy watched dumbstruck by the amount of magical force and power he had just displayed. Not only was he able to easily dispatch of the large spear but also destroyed two-third of the remaining island leaving only about sixty yards left which carried their little cottage.

"And guess who finally destroyed the rest of the place" happy said with sarcasm.

"Natsu-sama is amazing" Wendy gushed like a fangirl after witnessing his power first hand.

"Yeah but we have no place to live anymore. And just a few minutes ago, he was at my throat for destroying the place!"

Happy flew down to Natsu, glaring daggers at him.

"What's wrong buddy?" Natsu asked as steam came out of his hands.

"Yeah well thanks for ruining the place pal"

"Sorry about that. But the spear was more powerful than I thought" Natsu grinned "We've been found out buddy and it's most likely Serena who is powerful enough to do all this." He pointed at the empty landscape

Wendy looked at both of them, opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by Natsu "Well happy, Wendy, it's time to revive Fairytail and to do that we need all seven mage. Well luckily for us, two of them are right here"

Happy and natsu grinned, a blue Fairytail insignia appeared on happy's back while a red insignia appeared on natsu's right shoulder.

"Natsu-sama, is the fairy of wrath. And happy-san is the fairy of gluttony" she spelled out in awe. Seeing the former heroes of Fiore made her wanna squeak in delight but now was not the time. Maybe until she get dressed.

 ** _3-Hours Later..._**

From their tiny home, came happy and behind him was a dressed Wendy in a blue tee-shirt, inscribed with pink flowery designs, a blue short skirt and a pair of shoes.

Blue sapphire eyes met onyx, staring at each other before the former broke off shyly.

"H-how do i-i look, Natsu-sama?" ashe twirl around for him to get a clear view of her.

"Just as perfect as you are" he smiled.

She blushed at his compliment "T-thank you" she shyly replied.

"Alright! Let's get the hell out of here" happy declared, transforming into a dragon, although he was not as big as the first transformation since he wasn't going to battle now, he won't expand his magic just yet.

Natsu's hand snaked around Wendy's waist, pulling her close to his toned chest. She blushed a pink hue at how close they were, Natsu didn't actually notice it and jumped onto happy's dragonic back.

 **"Hold on tight you two"** he stretched his wings, flapping them for a brief warmup and took off into the sky.

"What a minute happy. Where are we going?"

 **"Finding the rest of the members and first we have to find gray first"**

Natsu sighed 'Gray...'

Wendy had finally found hope and a new found resolve 'I will save you papa, sisters, just wait for me.'

 ** _Inside the Royal castle..._**

A man in his mid twenties sat down on one of the seat available at the royal courtyard, just outside of the castle. A table set in front of him containing a bottle of red liquid and a wineglass filled with red liquid.

 **I've thought about this story for a while and i've finally decided to put it up for anyone who finds it's entertaining to read, especially when you're a fan of NaWen, which i am.**

 **Firstly, the wendy here is about 17 years and she's NOT a dragon slayer like the original story. I plan to make this STRICTLY a NaWen fanfic since we don't have that many around.** **This will be rated M just in case.**

 **Secondly, if you guys have noticed, i used some element from a really awesome shounen manga(anime) which it's second season into anime is currently ongoing and even more awesome than it's first, i plan to make something smiliar but i'll change a lot of its plot and add my own twist.**

 **Lastly, our first enemies would most definitely be the Wizards Saints againt fairytail Seven. I think that's what i'll call them and if you're wondering, Yes, happy is an active member of the team and you'll get to see his awesomeness at later chapters. And as for natsu, find out later. Sorry if my way of writing sucks. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Starting with a clue!

**Chapter 2: Starting our journey from clues!**

 **"Oi natsu..."** happy called him impatiently as the pink haired teen lazed on the dragonic happy's back, enjoying the rush of wind that blew past them through the sky.

"...yeah buddy...?"

 **"I've been flying for three days without a clue, I think it's better to take a little _. detour_ using only our _feet"_** he said, feeling a little tired from all the flying he's done so far. Wendy was the only one concerned enough to constantly check up on how he was doing since he hadn't much rest for the past few days. Unlike someone that claimed to be best buds with him, he showed no concern at all than just laying around all day.

"Natsu-sama..." Wendy called to his attention.

Natsu merely hummed in response, feeling too lazy to even look at her direction.

"Is it okay for happy-san to take a break and continue our journey on foot?" she asked him, feeling pity for the blue dragon.

"Can't we just fly just for one more day?" he whined, letting out a tired yawn.

Happy had just had enough of him, that ungrateful bastard has just been saying that for three days now. He was so done listening to him.

 **"You ungrateful bastard! You've been saying that for almost three days now!"** he yelled, his voice roaring like thunder **"You don't even care if i'm hungry and tired or even need to use the bathroom?!"**

"Nope" Natsu replied impassively.

 **"That's it!"**

"Happy-san?"

"I'm done helping that idiot!" he yelled, irritated by his attitude "We're landing now!"

"No wait happy, I-"

 ** _10 Minutes Later..._**

"Great, just great" Natsu said, annoyed by the unfamiliarity of their current location which seems to a large town, a merchant town to be exact, bustling with businesses, it was filled with old large western houses, hotels and mansions everywhere. Being in the middle of nowhere sounds really frustrating, especially without a map or anything. Well it was the pinkette's fault for not been prepared enough.

"It's your fault things turned out this way!" happy said, now in his original cat form, he nested on Wendy's head, trying to relax to regain his exhausted magical energy. "I'm sorry Wendy, I'm just really tired to continue flying us around." he solemnly apologised to her, feeling sad for only her.

"It's fine happy-san, I'm just glad you're okay. So relax okay" she smiled, make the feline to relax with a smile.

'What an angel she is', he thought.

"Hey what about me then?" Natsu frowned, "Don't I get an apology too?" expectantly waiting for a for happy to beg him on his knees.

"Not on your life pal" happy replied him flatly, "Never in a million years will I ever apologise to you!"

'Happy-san...' wendy sweat dropped at his crude words to the pinkette.

"You bastard, I'll-"

"Hello everyone!" someone said, interrupted their bickering.

Looking at the person in front of them was a middle aged man with trimmed beards, a little bald at the centre of his head. He had a business smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah?" happy asked, greatly startly the man, "A talking cat?!" he questioned, looking extremely curious by the speculation of a talking domestic animal.

"Well, I see you people are travellers and are in need of a place to stay, correct" he continued, still surprised to see a cat talking naturally.

Natsu thought about it for some brief seconds before giving him an affirmative nod, "Yeah, we'll like to stay for a day or two" he answered "By the way, what is this town anyway?" he asked the man.

"Oh, this town to many, is known as Merchant-city because of it's prosperity and beauty to business and success. A lot of rich merchant trade and even lives here" he replied "Originally, its name was light-city, known for its luxurious themes, even the oshibana resort is stated here" he explained, grasping their attention.

"A resort?" happy asked, usnsure what that is.

"Yeah, oddly ever since the king fell ill and the magic knights of the capital took over in ruling, this town had gone quite far into civilisation than the capital itself" he answered.

Wendy's mood dropped. Remembering about the dangers of the capital, most especially her family been in danger just made her fall into slight despair. Suddenly, a hand planted itself on her shoulder, looking at its owner was Natsu with a goofy smile on his lips.

"Don't worry Wendy, it'll be alright" he assured her. Smiling at him, feeling a little convinced and soothed by this words, she smiled at him.

"Alright, take us to your inn" Natsu said.

"This way sir" the man replied, smiling at his success, he turned towards a direction and began leading them to his inn. "Oh, My name's Richard and you guys are?"

Happy cleared his throat, introducing them all, "I'm happy, and this precious flower is Wendy" he said "He's just Natsu" introducing the pinkette with an unconcerned voice.

"Eh?" he squeaked a little, something didn't sound right in his ears. Their names sound oddly familiar to him, but not the good kind of familiarity.

"Is something wrong sir Richard-san?" Wendy asked politely, at his change of mood.

"N-no, it's fine" he said, glancing at them from the corner of his eyes.

Most buildings they past through were either business oriented or residentially for living, all in the old western style, horses and carriages transporting wealthy men and women to and fro, those rich enough to afford the fee.

 ** _5 Minutes Later..._**

"We're here!" the man announced enthusiastically to them. The travelling trio looked at the house in front of them which seems more like a mansion, its wide doors were opened to welcome visitors that left and went in spontaneously. Its got a lot of windows which consider it to be roomy inside, considering its size and height.

Wendy was unfazed by its look, well can't blame her. She's a princess and lived in the castle, so seeing something like this was a piece of cake.

"Wait happy, it's a trap!" Natsu said, sounding so serious all of a sudden. Almost in battle mode, he scanned the surroundings of the mansion, eyeing it skeptically like he was trying to find a particular something.

"W-what's wrong natsu-sama?" Wendy asked, a little frightened by his sudden change.

Richard had also already began sweating nervously, almost soaking himself wet.

"From the looks of the mansion..." Natsu glared darkly at it, like he had found his greatest foe, "...it must be pretty expensive and I don't think we could afford it". They fell comically at his conclusion.

"And that's what you were so serious about?!" happy deadpanned, making Wendy to laugh nervously.

"Oh, so that's what you're so worried about" Richard said in a breath of relief "if it helps, I'll give you a discount."

"Natsu grinned "That'll help us alot!"

 ** _10 Minutes Later..._**

The trio had settled in a large room with two beds. Natsu had ordered for a room with only a bed, having perverted thoughts of lecherously spending a heat filled night with Wendy but was beat to it by happy who quickly ordered a large room with two separate beds much to the dragonslayer annoyance.

Settling in, since it was only around noon, they decided to head out to gather information about any whereabout members of the sin, since they got time to spare. Although, Wendy started out with huge luck of finding two of the sins of Fairytail, she wouldn't have it as easy with the rest of the members since now they had to travel everywhere to find info on their whereabouts.

After hours of searching and asking, they couldn't find a suitable clue about any of them but their saving grace would be to a rundown bar, where you could gather info but at a heavy price.

"This place reeks of sweat and alcohol!" happy complained, as they stood in front of the bar. Truly it looked rundown and old, with the sign, barely staying in it's place.

Making their entrance, they looked around to see a bunch of hoodlums, thugs and mean looking middle aged men gathered in different spots. "I don't think we should let Wendy in, Natsu" happy whispered into his ears, feeling a little uneasy, "she's the only lady in here."

If Wendy said she wasn't scared, it was surely a big fat lie. She was afraid, frightened at the retrospect of what might go wrong should the worst her mind pictured, played out.

But she definitely has to take the risk of it, it's all for her family, to save them, she'll do anything for the sake if it. Right now, if this would help her find the sins, she had to stay strong and bear with it.

Once they were fully in, all gaze were on them, putting every motion to a hold to stare at the newcomers, especially setting their gaze on Wendy who was visibly uneasy under their hard gaze. Coming to a stop, Natsu looked around, scanning everyone around intensely.

It became too quiet. Everyone stared at them like they were a piece of rare gem that they had found, Wendy held her breath, thinking like one wrong move would be the end of them.

"Yo, minna-san" natsu greeted. Soon, a sudden outburst of cheers resounded from the men, all leaving their seats to approach the pinkette, some even trying to wrestle him down but failed miserably as he wouldn't bulge from his position.

"It's so good to see you again, natsu-sama" someone said from the crowd, making others to reply with their thoughts "Yeah, he hasn't aged one bit" another said, "I even tried wrestling him down but he wouldn't bulge, he still got his monstrous strength" another also added, "still strong as ever natsu-sama" someone concluded.

"Come on you guys, I told you to stop calling me that" the pinkette said, feeling slightly embarrassed "Natsu is just fine, don't add the honorific!"

"But you're the captain of that monstrous group of wizards, there's no way people of our level could just call you by your name" they argued with him, wanting to retain that respect they had built up for him.

Natsu almost forgot he had companions with him, almost drowning himself with his happy reunion, he made his way out of the crowd of alcoholic men, leaving him to see a flabbergasted Wendy and a slightly shocked happy.

"Hey Natsu" happy said "How did you know these men?" he asked, not entirely sure what has been going on.

"Met them some years back, when I was on a mission. They tried to rob me but it didn't go well for them" he answered him, "ever since then, they refer me as 'Sama' and supply me with almost any info I need."

Happy sighed "so that's why you knew everything that went on that time."

"Well, kind of. We are lucky to meet them here" Natsu said calmly.

A man noticed Wendy being a little farther away from them, he moved closer to her, moving to her eye level. He eyed her with a slightly lecherous look, making her heart beat faster in fear "And who is this beautiful flower offered here?" he further licked his lips, with perverted thoughts running into his mind. Happy quickly came to her rescue, floating in front of her with a stoic expression.

"Better stay back pal" he snarled, trying to sound tough.

"That's enough Garold, Happy" Natsu butted in with a commanding tone, turning his gaze at them, he gestured at Wendy's direction "You guys, meet the third princess of Fiore, Wendy Marvel Fiore" he introduced.

*Silence*

Everywhere became silent, everyone of them, staring hard at her with expectants eyes.

*Stares*

Their stare hardened when she didn't say anything, rather, fidgeting slightly. The pressure was weighing down on her pretty badly and she wanted to leave as soon as possible but not before they acquire the information they needed.

"H-hello...M-my n-n-name's...W-wendy Marvel F-fiore...N-nice to m-meet everyone..." she stuttered, her face flushed red from embarrassment and feeling extremely nervous and imbalanced. Looking down at her feet not to meet their gaze, her eyes almost watering.

"Ohhh~"

"She's cute"

"Hello princess"

"Nice to meet you"

"You look so delicate"

"Have a drink with me, I'll buy one for you~"

"I can't believe the princess graced us with her presence...I'm so blessed"

Those were their words, each one of them surrounded her with a friendly atmosphere. Wendy was surprised at their change of demeanour in an instant. She had thought a battle was inevitable by the tensed atmosphere they previously generated but who would have thought they could be this friendly.

"Wendy-sama, is your hair really blue?" garold asked, feeling a little mesmerized by the delightfulness of her glimmering deep blue sea hair.

"Um..hai...it's real"

"Ohh~" everyone responded by her cute answer, greatly admiring her physique in general. To them, it felt like a goddess had arrived to grace her people with her very presence.

"Um...please everyone...just call me Wendy"

"Ohhh~" they oh-ed again, already falling in love with her politeness. Wendy felt more relaxed around them now, in their outer appearance they might look like an uncultured bunch without manner or care of anything but violence and alcohol but getting to know them, they're good people at heart.

'They're not so bad after all' she giggled, a beautiful smile graced her features, elegant and beautiful, like a blinding light.

"T-too bright...!"

"T-too pure...!"

"S-so p-pretty...!"

"U-Un-Unbelievable!" they were hypnotised, fascinated and transfixed by her beauty. 'She's a goddess' they pthought in unison, unbelieving her to be human.

Amidst all the drama, Natsu had just finished his sixth bottle of beer, yet to get drunk from it. Looking at all of them, he gave a small smile and went back to drinking, feeling a little satisfied by yhe warm and friendly atmosphere they generated. Happy just sat at the counter with him, usnsure of what was going on anymore. He looked at natsu, only to see him unfazed and unconcerned, drowning himself in beer, he sighed.

"All hail Goddess-sama!" someone yelled, the rest of the men followed suit, praising her comically, bowing down in glory of the bluenette.

Embarrassed and boggled by their sudden praise, she flushed red "E-eh, no, w-wait everyone... I-i am n-not.." she frailed her hands restlessly, trying to make them stop their embarrassing attitude.

"Let them be Wendy" Natsu said, not looking at her "if that's how they think of you, nothing you say will make then change their minds"

"But.." she trailed, looking at them.

"Alright everyone" Natsu said, gaining their their attention "time got the main event"

Seeing a different yet serious natsu told them that something was up, taking a clue feom it, they all scrambled to their seats as Wendy went to join Natsu at the counter, surprised to see six empty bottles lying empty. Natsu turned to face everyone of them with a serious expression. "Well, you guys might have already heard of this but the sins were disbanded years ago and branded as the country's greatest criminal right now" he said, looking at their muttering faces as they whispered to one another.

"Yeah, we heard of that some years back, natsu-sama" garold said "And I must say, it was also a tragic day for us after we never got to see you again." his minded recaped the tragedy he faced fifteen years, feeling the pains all over like it just happened yesterday "Those aligned with the sins were branded as traitors, we had to flee the capital" another man said.

"A lot of us died that day..." they sobered, thinking how horribly and unjustly their comrades died at the hands of the so called magic knights of justice.

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry it turned out this way" Natsu said "But I'm done keeping quiet about it. The princess here is also in need of our service" he said, making them look at her with a surprised looks.

Wendy looked at Natsu, surprised at their attention fell on her once again not knowing what to say to them, she looked at the pinkette for help.

"Just tell them what you told me and I'm pretty sure they'll be willing to help you out" he gave her an assuring smile. Taking up the courage he gave to her, she stood up to face them. Inhaling a great deal of breath, she began;

"I-i know I'm in no position to say this after what the Royal family did to everyone here but I must say this to everyone, no matter how much I ask you to forgive us, it won't make up for our sins or the death of your comrades who...died that day..." they looked at her, feeling down remembering about it again and again, some even couldn't look at her anymore.

"...Please everyone, just thus once I'll ask of you, I know it's wrong to say this but please...save the Royal family. When the knights turned against us...I barely escaped with my life..." she said, remembering how it all happened, a sad smile adorned her lips, "...I escaped in hopes of saving everyone but I couldn't do it on my own. I had thought of where to get help from to face the saints of thw castle but i could only come ul with one conclusion; I had to look for the sins to help in my quest and I had fortunately got in touch with the captain himself and happy-san..." she looked at them with a smile and continued...

"...but we have no clue were the rest of Fairytail are and we need their help to save...my family..." she slowly broke down in tears, letting it drip down to the ground "...just this once...the royal family needs your service...so please...help us..." she bowed her head to them, waiting for their honest reply to either reject or accept her request.

Soon, she began hearing a small applaud, followed by loud cheers and passionate smiles from them, confused, she looked up to see everyone with a huge smile on their faces.

"All you gotta do is just ask, Wendy-sama" a man said.

"Seeing a goddess waste such pretty tears shouldn't be done, Wendy-sama" another said.

"If it's you, then we gladly accept your request" yet another said, making her to tear up again.

"It's alright Princess, just ask, and we'll help in any way we can to fulfill them" Harold said with a goofy smile.

Everyone began to surround her, everyone with a grin and positive attitude, making her cry for the second time that day, but this time instead of tears filled with despair, its was filled with determination and hope. She felt like she could really do this. Everyone was just willing to help her and she just knew that she was now a step further to realising her goal.

She shed a few more droplets of warm, salty liquid made way down her cheeks to her jaw, dripping to the floor relentlessly as she cried on, her worshippers began panicking when they saw her shed such precious tears, making her laugh at their antics and failure of trying to make her to laugh which succeeded by their silly antics.

Natsu just sat down with a small smile, everything went according to plan, he thought. Sure if he had asked them, they'll most likely do it, but when it's someone higher than him bearing the title of goddess then it was assured to the point of risking their very lives to help her. Sly Natsu, just sly.

"Hey natsu-sama" garold said, earning his attention just a little, he had a serious look on his face that looked serious, "When everyone got disbanded and fled the capital, some of us tried looking for you guys which proved a little too difficult for us" he said, making happy to sigh at the waste of their time. 'So they haven't got a clue huh...' he thought at the unhealthy amount of time they've wasted in here.

"But..." garold continued "We've managed to find the location of two of the sins just a few months back" Happy's eyes widened in shock, unbelieving what he just heard. In all honesty, while the sins may look like a bunch of outlaws, they're really powerful mages and only a handful of people could possibly challenge them in skill and power.

Natsu smirked "Just what we needed" he said, slowly raising from his seat "and which one of them you've got on the list?". Wendy and happy looked at garold in great suspense, eagerly waiting for him to reply to the question Natsu asked of him, inhaling, he answered "... go north from here, into the blizzard forst mountain of Hakobe. Those icy blue dragons protecting it's domain are no easy predators to escape added by its intensely harsh weather that could kill someone unprotected in an instant" he said, making everyone except Natsu and happy to gulp.

"With it's unrelenting hailstorms, is the sin of greed...Gray fullbuster."

Natsu smirked darkly at the mention of the name 'Gray...'. Happy smirked at the mention, an extremely capable mage would be added their if the mission ever goes well. Wendy slightly confused as to why both the sins had such dark and expecting expression on their face.

"So whose the other one garold?" happy asked, making him to look at happy as he replied him. "Well, from our info, at chester-crest valley, a small cottage made of wood were mounted there, it's said that a certain witch that controls metal lives there" he said "We're not exactly sure but judging by the description of a certain man that managed to see that person, he said it's most likely a woman with flowing crimson blood hair and a weird tattoo on her left should" he concluded his research.

Natsu grinned, very much liking this, if it were really her then they would definitely get moving and look for her as quick as they can.

Natsu took hold of the last bottle of beer and downed it in one go, receiving an applaud from them. Feeling heated, he crushed the bottle with his bare hands "Thanks you guys, we appreciate the effort" he said "We'll see you guys around." He began walking towards the exit "And one more thing, nobody dies this time around. That's an order from the captain himself" he said with absolute tone of command, not leaving the slightest room for arguments. Everyone just smiled at his caring attitude, sometimes he may not show it but he really cares for his friends when necessary.

"Minna-san, arigatou~" Wendy smiled at them before leaving behind the pinkette, happy following right after.

"Alright everyone, we've got a job from our goddess herself and we need to start moving!" he announced, pumping up a fist in an emotional outburst, receiving a roar from the rest of them, also pumped up and ready for what's to come.

 ** _At Night..._**

The trio had gone sight seeing after the help they got from garold and the others, they had decided to take a little detour to calm themselves and burn time for the day. After a little fun time, they trio moved back to their hotel once it got dark, they sat down inside their room, in a circular formation to begin planning their next move.

They got a large map for free thanks to Richard. Studying the map closely, they found out that moving first to mount Hakobe was the best decision they could make seeing it was a little closer to their location than Chester-crest valley. Natsu had deduced flying toward it would take a minimum of three days but on foot would be a week or so.

Happy paled when he heard natsu's idea of flying, he was so not gonna do it for the time being, or maybe not anymore. Feeling a little pity for Wendy but he still had to retain his dignity, he still passed on the idea of flying, much to the pinkettes' dismay and sadly concluded they'll just journey on foot.

 ** _After Bath..._**

The gang got out of bath feeling refreshed and a little sleepy, Richard brought to their room, 3 cups of hot chocolates with extra serving of milk and sugar, making it extremely delightful to the tongue. Once he left, Natsu quickly took all three cups and gulped it in one go. So much for their enjoyable after bath dessert.

Calming his nerves, he saw an annoyed happy and a bewildered Wendy but ignored their looks. Surprisingly to them, he started gathering his stuff "You guys should probably pack-up now" he said "I smell trouble heading our way in a bit now. Wendy stay close to me alright" Wendy just nodded, confused but decided to trust him and do as he asked.

Soon a barging sound from the door came unexpectedly, the offenders trying to make a forceful entry

"Open the door this very instant ou fiends!" an annoyed deep voice yelled, sounding obviously unfriendly.

"Open up you criminals!" another said, the voice a bit lighter than the first "You Fairytail scums should come out this instant or we'll apply force from now on!" he stated.

"You guys are already using force" Natsu retorted "I knew that Richard of a guy was up to no good but who would have thought he sold us out" he said letting out a short laugh.

"What's so funny Natsu and how did you know it was him?" happy asked, a little skeptical at his friend's speculation. The blue feline perched on Wendy's head as a nest while receiving the disturbing noise from behind the door.

"You see, when we introduced ourselves to him, he had a slight change of reaction which shouldn't have when you meet someone unfamiliar for the first which indicates, he must have known about us from somewhere" he explained, "Furthermore, I heard we had bounties on each of our heads, so it isn't surprising that he'll be willing to rat us to them".

"For the very last time open up now!"

Happy fully understood what he might and it seems to be true, judging their current situation. "Happy..." Natsu called, having a devilish smile plastered unwaveringly on his face and he liked it, "Yeah Natsu..?" haply also smirked at him, leaving Wendy confused at their instantly thought out plan.

"I'll take Wendy with me and jump through the window while you know what to do isn't it?" he said, earning a salute from the cat as he flew off from Wendy's head, leaving her even more confused. "Aye sir!"

Natsu grabbed both bags on one hand and in the other, he scooped Wendy with his free arm in a bridal style, making her to squeak in surprise.

"Hold on princess, your prince is about to show his awesomeness!" he said, her cheeks tainted a pink hue, blushing at his comment.

The barging men slowly broke the door in anger to get their hidden prey, yelling incoherent words filled with curses at them.

"Alright" Natsu said, positioning himself at the window, "Here we...Go!" and he leapt out the window. Wendy immediately shut her eyes in fear, not to see the height they leapt from. The room they stayed was four storey high from the ground, prompting their jump to make an escape.

Natsu screamed in delight as the moonlight shone down on them, the feel of rushing air blew past them felt all the more pleasant to his skin considering his fiery nature. He landed superbly on his feet, immediately making a run for it with Wendy finally a little relieved that that part was over.

"Wait natsu-sama, what about happy-san?!"

Seeing her worried face to the whereabout of the feline made him smirk at what's soon to happen "Don't worry, he got some business to take care of in a bit" a little further away from the mansion, Natsu stopped to look back at it.

All of a sudden, a large blue dragon burst forth from that very mansion, bearing blue scales and a pair of dark glimmering blue eyes, it's head facing up to the sky, it stretched forth its wings and gave a loud raging roar. It took off to the sky, picking up dust and debris everywhere and charged a weak magical ball of energy at the mansion.

The soldiers and Richard tried running for their lives in fear, leaving everything behind but unfortunately for them, the dragon brought down justice on them, enveloped by the magical laser beam and swept everything away, causing the ground to tremble slightly.

"Happy-san..." Wendy said, looking at the destructive looking dragon in fear of it.

"Don't worry Wendy, he just destroyed the building and left them unconscious that's all" Natsu said, assuring her.

"I hope he's alright"

"Of course he is" Natsu said.

They watched as dragon-happy flew off, heading towards their direction without slowing down. "Time to go wendy" he carried her once again, but this time, he flared his magical aura, emitting a small amount of his magic in a yellowish-orange colour.

"Hang on tight Wendy 'cause we are flying high!" he said, flames began bursting out from under his feet, slowly thrusting them upwards. Having a good idea of what he was about to do, she wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing at the closeness of their face, Natsu smiled at her antics before taking off.

"Phew! That was close" Natsu said, landing on dragon-happy's back, still holding onto her in his arms. Finally feeling sorted and relieved, Wendy looked at happy, then at Natsu, and smiled. Sure these two were definitely a good definition of recklessness and destruction but she was glad to have met them first. They were more than willing to help her even those she was of the royal heritage. She didn't know what the rest of the sins of Fairytail may be like but judging from their attitude they'll surely be friendly...and reckless.

She slowly relaxed herself, resting her face at the nape of his neck, filling herself with his scent, 'Natsu...'

"Alright happy, fly us out of here!"

"Hang on"

And so, they began their journey towards finding the third of the sin, everything was going smoothly for the time being but how long will that last?.

 **That's all for now.** **Second chapter to this story. It wasn't but that's all for now. I'll try as much as possible to make the third chapter entertaining. Until next time!**


	3. Happy and Natsu vs Gray and Ice monsters

**Chapter 3:- Happy and natsu ves Gray and Ice monsters**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

"Finally we made it to Mt. Hakobe!" Natsu cried out in joy as they stood at the foot of the huge landscape. Up ahead into the dense snow and harsh stormy cold weather was the icy mountain of Hakobe, famous for it's freezing death ice and icy mythical monsters.

The trio had made it on foot, journeying for seven days straight. Only stop by for the night or getting supplies from a nearby village. Wendy wore some thick fitting clothes made out of animal skin to withstand the harsh weather, keeping her warm and dry. The two boys weren't much disturbed by it since their superhuman body were able to withstand almost anything thrown at them.

"Yeah, I can't believe the amount of snow in here" happy said, looking around at the unbelievable amount of snow that kept falling down from the sky, topped with the cold wind that blew violently.

"You'll be fine buddy, and Wendy would be fine too. She's protected, right Wendy?"

Wendy smiled at them as they turned to look at her heavily protected self, "Yes natsu-sama, happy-san, I feel very warm wearing this coat you bought for me."

"See buddy" Natsu confirmed. Happy sighed, moving ahead of them. "Let's just get going"

"Alright then, let's find Gray!"

 ** _One hour later..._**

"Oi Natsu" happy called him, "I can't sense him here. You sure he's actually here" he strained a little, yelling loud enough to be heard by his companion.

The harsh downpour and violent storm made it hard for them to see, breath or move freely. The dense, deep snow made it even harder to move with each step taken. In the middle of nothing but icy snow and vast empty landscape, they felt lost and confused.

"I dunno buddy, but I trust them. Let's just keep looking harder" he replied, "Don't think for a second that it's be easy to find everyone of them"

Natsu looked at Wendy to see she was struggling hard to stay firm on her two feet. Before she gets swept away by the storm, natsu took hold of her hand, smiling at her, "This is just for assurance that you don't get blown away" he said.

Wendy blushed a little, accepting his offer and held on tightly to his warm hands. She had a pair of warm mittens worn on her hands to keep them warm. But holding on to his filled her whole body with warmth like she was fire, but also a good kind of feeling added to it.

'He's so warm even now' she thought, looking down at his hands.

"Hey happy, I think you should look from the sky while we search the grounds just in case he might be dead you know"

Happy sweatdropped at his comment, "There's no way he could die from this."

"I know right" he grinned, making happy to facepalm.

"I'll do it" he revealed his small white angelic wings and flew off into the air.

"Will happy-san be alright, natsu-sama?" Wendy asked in concern, watching the small feline as he flew out of sight and disappeared into the thick white fog.

"Yeah he will" he answered as they begin moving forward, "He won't die from something like this"

Happy flew continuously, around the area uncovered by them on foot. Flying gave him the advantage of covering more areas faster but with the white mist slowly building up and the cold wind slapping on his face, it became a little harder to sight what was below him. He continued flying into the same direction he was headed, his breathing slowly becoming cold for his tiny body to bear, he turned to his mini-dragonic form to keep himself warm.

Steam came out of his nose, burning off the cold wind that had pass into his body slowly keeping him warm, 'Feels much better now' he thought in delight, feeling his whole body warming up.

'I wonder where that guy is' he thought, looking down to earth a little more clearly with his draconic eyes sudden he spotted something moving down below.

"What's that?" he asked out loud, halting his surveying mid-air as he looked at it with keen eyes.

All of a sudden, large icy spears shot out towards him, it sharp edge a little more deadly that a normal spear. Swiftly dodging them, he grew smaller in size as he maneuver towards the earth.

"A blue dragon that could shape shift huh" someone said, sounding masculine.

'That voice...' happy said, still avoiding the spears while making his way to the lower ground.

"It's getting closer..." the masculine voice said, halting his attack against the smaller dragon as he watched it came closer towards him.

Happy finally made his way to the ground still floating in the air when he suddenly came face to face with the man that attacked him out of nowhere.

Happy couldn't recognised him for a split second, both of them stared eye to eye, no one responding to yield defeat.

"Gray..."

The man narrowed his eyes, taking a step backward after the young feline worded out his name while looking stern and a little vicious in the eyes. He smirked, his bangs covering his eyes as it made his face dark and a little menacing.

"Mmm~" he hummed "How do you know that name gray?"

Happy sighed, looking at him with deadpan eyes, "Snap out of it gray. Natsu and Wendy are currently looking for you right now. Let's head back to meet them"

Gray sent him a surprise punch to the face almost crushing his skull and sent happy flying metres away from him.

"Natsu..." he said in a menacing dark voice that sent a little shiver up Happy's spine. Happy slowly stood up, his face hurting slightly and his eyes spun in circle. This brain not functioning properly for a little while.

"What the hell gray?!" he yelled angrily at him, his eyes visibly showing his anger by slitting with yellow hue.

Gray audaciously approached him looking him straight into the eyes, boring into his very soul that felt like a thorn of ice. "What the hell gray? Where is that man called Natsu?"

Happy felt dauntless at his approach, standing his ground as they both had a face-off of eye contact.

"Look here buddy..." happy started slowly, "I don't have time for your nonsense pal, so you better follow me to save my freaking time of dying out here in the cold"

Gray smirked darkly, towering over him by just a head, "Oh~ You sure have guts you damned cat"

Happy aso returned the smirk to him, "Yeah, right back at ya. You have strong guts trying me pal and it won't be a funny business when it gets ugly"

Gray laughed, keeping his dark face in check while happy waited for him to finish burning off his steam of laughter. "Look here cat, I don't have time to pl-"

Happy awarded him with a bone crushing fist to his stomach. Gray felt the impact with wide eyes and a gaped mouth, responding to the pain he felt from the sudden destructive fist planted deep within his stomach. Blood spilled out from his mouth and the hole made in his abdomen as happy withdrew his fist out, wiping away his blood in a single swipe of his hand.

"T-that...was..." he spat out more blood, "...some...p-punch..." he fell down on the snow, rapidly painting it's white flakes a thick crimson red colour.

"Now he's dead" happy sighed, "Guess I'll just have to drag his lifeless body and explain it to him"

Happy grew to a humanoid size, standing on his two feet and his wings spread out, bigger that before.

"Happy of the seven deadly sins. Sin of gluttony. One of fairytail's strongest wizards" the dead man said from under the snow, still not moving an inch but spoke continuously with words.

Happy looked at him with dead eyes, "Finally remembered me idiot" he picked him up by the cloth, "Maybe that punch woke you up" he brought him to his eye level, eying him as he watched the large hole made by fist slowly closed up.

"And you've still got that abnormal regenerative ability of yours"

Standing on his on feet, gray scratched the back of his head nervously. Gray had noticed a small group of intruders after they set foot on the mountains. Just to be sure that he wasn't mistaken by who he thought they was, he took it upon his to check on them himselves. He followed the fastest moving source which lead him to happy and sent out ice monsters towards to other two pair to take out the threats.

"It's good to see you again happy" gray said with a genuine smile, "I can't believe Natsu would want to look for us again after so many years"

Happy smiled, he was exactly the way he remembered him to be fifteen years ago. Seeing he was still his easy going self made him feel at ease, dropping his guard a little.

"Yeah well, a lot of things happened and now we need everyone's strength for an upcoming war"

'War?' gray thought, looking at happy a little surprised.

Happy can tell what his expression meant since he had secluded himself from civilisation just like the rest of them, he wouldn't have the slightest idea to what was going on in the kingdom.

"Yeah, the wizard knights suddenly took over the kingdom and are now trying to wage war on very other kingdoms around. They're throwing everyone in chaos" happy answered, "Me and Natsu can't take them all alone especially the saints behind everything"

Gray eyes widened at what he just heard. 'The wizard saints...' he slowly coated his face with a grin, "I'm definitely in on this battle"

Happy smirked. He definitely had it easy looking for gray this time. Natsu was so in the wrongs for thinking they wouldn't be easy to find.

"Speaking of Natsu" gray said thoughtfully, "We better hurry back before he gets eaten by those ice monsters I sent"

Happy stopped moving. He blinked once, twice and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Honestly dude I didn't expect you guys to be the one here, I thought it was some intruders so I had to follow you since you were coming too fast and sent them to follow the other two" he explained.

Happy sighed, "Is it an ice dragon?"

Gray scratched his cheeks nervously, "Well...let's say both an ice dragon and a bull and a rhinoceros..." he looked backwards, avoiding Happy's strange gaze directed at him.

"If anything happens to Wendy, I promise I'll eat you for lunch"

Gray gave a comical teary smile seeing the annoyed happy was a little funny but a little scary too.

"Let's just find them before they get killed"

Gray tilted his head in confusion, "It's Natsu right, he'll be fine"

"Yeah, but he got someone to protect. Which means he won't be able to have an all out battle"

'Shit'

Happy turned his heels towards the opposite direction and took off into the air, "I'm going to help them."

 ** _With Wendy and Natsu..._**

"Happy-san is gone" Wendy said, looking at the direction he took off.

Wendy couldn't help but feel concerned about the small feline. Certainly she knew he was a part of the active members of Fairytail and what's more, a member to the seven deadly sins but seeing his tiny figure made her worry all the more. She haven't really witnessed his full potential yet.

"Come on Wendy, we also better get moving or we'll be trapped in this hailstorm before we know it" Natsu held her firmly, leading her into a different direction. The storm didn't aid much to their sight, obstructing their view from seeing ahead.

"Well, I guess we just need some sort of luck to get by this one" Natsu looked around the cold empty vast land with nothing but icy snow.

Shortly after they moved further ahead with still no sign of gray or happy, Natsu was getting a little bored and his feet was wet and slightly cold making him a little uncomfortable.

"You okay Wendy?" he asked, making sure she was alright before attending to his own wellbeing.

"Hai natsu-sama, I'm okay" replying back to him, he gave a nod before proceeding forward.

Moving on about the storm, after what felt like hours, Natsu suddenly felt something.

'I sense about three magical energy heading this way' he glanced around from his eyes, watching with acute eyes that immediately spotted his preys.

When they came to view, Natsu was a with confounded after seeing something that amazed him.

A sky icy dragon hovered above them, and from the earth came a large bull, slightly more taller than a human on all four feet and a huge rhino that looked like it weighed about a million ton.

"N-natsu-sama?!" Wendy shrieked, after seeing the abnormally large animals in front of them and an ice dragon hovering above them. They were completely surrounded.

'Damn, these are times I really wish happy was with me' he thought exasperatedly, dropping their stuff onto the snow, standing in front of Wendy.

"Wendy, don't panic alright" he said, glaring at the incoming large mammals towards them "I'll definitely protect you alright"

Her skipped a beat, looking at his back that faced her, trailing on his name, "Natsu..."

"It'll be alright okay" he turned to face her, "and I'm pretty sure happy might have found gray by now"

Turning to face them, he merely walked towards them, shoving one hand into his pants pocket as he went a little further from Wendy to keep her out of danger and disrupted their path from moving any further.

"Looks like it's just the three of us" he said, watching as the dragon flew down and landed beside its comrades. The rhino was slightly bigger than the bull and the dragon was a little bigger than the rhino.

"I think I'll first take down the heavyweight champion first!"

Just with his physical might, he zoomed forward before any of the creatures could react, sending a heavy punch to its bigger ivory horn.

Natsu narrowed at his own prowess, coming down to his feet and looked at his knuckles. "It didn't work" he merely said calmly. The rhino was left unhanded as he was unable to defeat it with just one heavy punch.

The bull became enraged, roaring loudly, it let out ice cold steam from its nostrils, stomping its foreleg as it breathed out angry steams three times more and charged at him.

Dispersing snow, creating thick dense fog from its speed, Natsu managed to see just before it came in contact it him before he gets pierced by the horn. Grabbing both horn as it drove him backwards, its speed decreasing with each moment courtesy to the humanoid being trying his best to halt its moment.

It drove him all the way to Wendy, finally managing to overpower it. He used his might to lift the bull off the ground, throwing it in collision to the rhino sending them skidding backwards.

The dragon roared before attacking him with a breath attack made out of ice. Natsu responded with a spell of his own. The two opposite colliding elements created a huge amount of steam upon contact with each other, once more obstructing their view against each other.

Natsu dispensed it with his hand motion only to see an angry rhino charging at him with great intimidation it gave off. Trying the same thing he did with the bull, he tried using his physical might to stop it but once he came in contact with it, it rammed him with great force, sending him flying far past behind Wendy who was shocked and instilled with fear.

"Natsu-sama!" she yelled his name, seeing him crash a little ahead. She ran towards him. "Natsu-sama, are you alright?!" she looked at him, a little scared and concerned by what just happened.

"Y-yeah, I am" he groaned slightly, his arms slightly in pain. "I was stupid to think I'll be able to stop a rhino just like I did with the bull"

"Natsu-sama...

"Don't worry Wendy" he grinned at her, "It's gonna be alright"

He stood up, looming at the three creatures in interest. "Alright then, let's try this one more time!"

He charged forward, but this time, he headed towards the dragon first and activated a spell.

"Fire dragon, jet thruster!" he gave a light jump into the air and immediately his feet were inflamed with powerful orange-redish flames, propelling him at great speed. The dragon responded once more with a mighty breath attack but he countered with a different spell of his own.

"Fire dragon; extreme roasting bath" he engulfed his whole body in hot flames and continuously flew forward like a shooting star. He collided with the ice dragon roar attack and burned it off from the excessive amount of heat he emitted around him, reducing greatly the amount of snow surrounding them.

"Fire dragon secret art: crimson lotus; fire dragon fist!" he rapidly punched the dragon, not even halting for a split second as he created a mini fiery explosion for his reigning punches, destroying the dragon into tiny ice particles.

"One down" he maneuvered mid air, changing his body trajectory towards the bull, "Two to go!"

He grabbed bull by the horn, lifting it up into the air regardless of its weight. He threw it a little higher and charged another attack at it.

"Fire dragon..." his body shone a crimson orange, glittering brighter in the air, "...sword horn"

He flew at a high-speed, upwards he went and headbutted the helpless bull, breaking it into pieces as he rendered it lifeless.

"Two down..." he swiftly turned mid-air only to see the rhino charging at Wendy who had the looks of terror apparent on her expression. "one to go!"

"Fire dragon; Jet thruster" he propelled himself downwards, gaining even faster speed. Closing on to it, he launched a final attack just before it could get to Wendy.

"Normal fist: 1000%" he crashed onto it, using all his might to destroy the rhino, few metres away from getting to Wendy.

Natsu breathed out a sigh of relief after managing to defeat them. He walked towards Wendy with a smile on his face.

"Yo" he greeted her.

She smiled back at him, trying to hold back her tears, she ran towards him and engulf herself with his warmth.

"N-natsu-sama..." she cried into his chest, letting out her fear to him. She felt like it was all over for her when she saw the incoming form of the ice rhino coming towards her. But he saved her again. Just like he said, he'll always protect her from harm and he did once more.

"It's alright Wendy, no matter what happens, I'll be there to protect you alright" he smiled at her. She looked at him, at his grin. He looked so perfect in her eyes. He looked so handsome, so brave and strong that she just can't compare.

"Thank you, natsu-sama" she returned his smile.

Suddenly a man and a small flying feline appeared from behind him, a smirk on the man's face.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Natsu"

"That's right gray" he replied without looking at him, "how have you been by the way?"

Gray shrugged "Nothing much, just being bored for the past years"

Wendy left his embrace, looking from his side to see happy and another man who she assumed was gray.

"I'm glad you're okay Wendy" happy flew at her, setting down on her head like a bird.

"Hai, natsu-sama protected me" she smiled, instigating happy to pur at her smile.

'So cute' he thought in delight.

"Wendy, this is Gray Fullbuster, third sin of fairytail, bearer of the sin, Envy" Natsu introduced, gesturing towards gray.

"H-hai, I'm Wendy marvel Fiore, Third princess to the throne" she bow her head in respect to him. Gray was a little surprised by her actions but brushed it off seconds later.

"Oh, so this is the youngest and bravest of the royals huh" he said, inspecting her thoroughly.

Wendy was a little under pressure being in the presence of another sin of fairytail, adding to that he was looking at her with a fixated gaze.

"I wonder why we should help her anyway" gray said, already bored from looking at her, "It's their problem not ours"

"Gray!" happy yelled in slight anger. Slowly raising his power level.

Natsu merely watched them, already knowing what's going to happen next.

"Anyway, I thought it was something big but I didn't know it was just a little girl playing princess. Captain, I'm out of here"

Gray turned his heels to leave, ignoring the angry yells and threats from happy who was in the least, not pleased by his attitude. Happy had explained the situation to him on their way and had agreed to help them. So why change all of a sudden?

"G-gray-san...!"

Gray stopped, hearing the voice of Wendy calling out to him. He didn't even bothered turning to look back at her and began walking again.

'I-i can't have him leaving now!' she thought in desperation, trying to come up with a plan.

"Gray-san, I know the royal family have wronged everyone...most especially Fairytail. I can't say we weren't at fault for believing the royal knights for forgery, but please gray-san...just this once I beg of you. Please help my family, Gray!"

Gray stopped with a sigh, quickly turning and walked back towards her. He had a smirk on his face while looking a little bit intimidating.

"You've got the guts to call me by my name again?"

Wendy felt scared and almost gave in to his threat but she can't stop now that she had one more member added to the crew. She steeled her nerves and tried looking him in the eyes but she couldn't, every time she tried she felt the fear coming back to her. Slowly the pressure and tension became to rise between them as gray even became a little more intimidating than before, almost scaring her to death.

'No matter what happens Wendy, I'll always be there to protect you' she suddenly remembered his words. The promise Natsu made to her when he defeated that ice rhino from advancing towards her. She suddenly felt the feelings of comfort and safety guiding her away from her fear, it felt so easy to move now, she felt out of harm or any intimidation that anyone would try at her.

She looked at gray with an unyielding determination and spoke up, "Gray, please help us fight the battle"

Gray chuckled and it soon turned to laughter, making Wendy to blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just kidding" he said after regaining himself, "I'll help save them. I was only trying you out" he smiled at her.

Wendy felt relieved that he was also willing to help her. His way of testing someone was a little bit scary but she could tell he was actually a nice person just like she had thought before.

"Good for you Wendy. Another one decided to help" Natsu finally spoke up, looking at her with a grin.

"Hai"

"So Captain Natsu, where the hell are we going next then?" gray asked, looking at him for answers.

"We're going to look for the red head"

Gray eyes widened immediately, knowing exactly who he was talking about, "You don't mean..."

"Yeah, she's a part of us and we'll have to ask her for help"

Feeling confused and a little lost, Wendy tried understanding their conversation by asking happy, "Happy-san, who are they talking about?"

Happy hummed before replying her, "She's a member of fairytail and considered one of the strongest woman in Fiore, Erza Scarlet. She goes by the alias _the crimson despair_ "

Wendy replied with an ok, still lost but decided to drop it until they get to her.

"Alright everyone, we're heading out of here. I don't wanna waste any more time in this ice hell"

Gray smirked, "You're afraid of a little ice captain~?"

Natsu replied positively, "Yeah because it's making my feet wet and slippery"

Gray's mood suddenly turned down and he sighed in defeat, "That was not the reply i was looking for but okay"

"Alright everyone, we're going sky diving" Happy left Wendy's head and turned into a large dragon, scooping everyone all at once with one of his claw and made their way out of Mount Hakobe towards finding Erza-scarlet.

'Natsu-sama saved me again today' Wendy thought, 'and he was awesome too' she blushed, stealing glances at him. 'Thank you so much for saving me today natsu-sama'

Wendy felt like she could do this. She had succeeded in adsing one more memebr into the party, all thanks to natsu and happy aiding her with her quest. She wished it would stay like this forever but priotiy comes first and that is to save her family. She was definitely going to save them. She has to.

That's all for now

 ** _Until next time!_**


End file.
